War: Based off a true story
by Alexandria0209
Summary: Lily loses her husband, and has to try to make life work with her many children. THIS IS NOT RELATED TO THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER. It was inspired by Sarah Dessen's book. Author's note inside explains the true story part...


**This is not based off of any of Sarah Dessen's books. I thought this up while reading The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen**.

"Luke, please help your sister, I don't want to have to clean up anymore glass. I had enough 'fun' when I cleaned up from your party last night," Lily (their mother) said.

"Sorry…" Luke answered.

"And Laura darling, please don't do that to Kevin, he doesn't know any better. When you do that you know that he will try it," Lily continued.

"Lily, I think that I'm all set," Laura answered coldly.

"Honey, you can call me mom you know. Anyway, Steve, I told you that the mashed potatoes are for eating. Don't put them on your head. Steve sweetie, if you're full, just tell me and Amy will help you clean up okay?"

"Yes, Lily," Steve answered.

"Luke, please don't let Stacey do that. If she gets the cranberry sauce in her hair, she will hate me while I try to get it out.

Eric, please don't let the turkey fall. Thank you for feeding Fetch, but really, he doesn't need that much food. I think that we can just give him the leftovers after dinner.

April, how many times do I have to tell you? Your stuffing isn't made out of meat. I promise that I made it vegetarian style. Please just eat your dinner; we are at this table in thanks. Everyone does remember it is thanksgiving right?" Lily asked.

"We remembered Lily," April started, "but Will, alright Dad isn't here, and Grandma and Grandpa and all of our other family members that are supposed to be with you during thanksgiving aren't here. So why should we be 'at this table in thanks'?"

"Honey, your father isn't coming home for a while. He is helping our country in the war, and he is protecting us from any bad men that are trying to harm the U.S.A. Please try and remember anyone not here alright? I know, we are having our family meal a day early, but Grandpa Joe and Grandma Casey aren't in the right mood to come."

"Alright," Eric said, "what about Aunt Jill and Uncle Bob? What about Aunt Ellen and Uncle Henry? What about Amber, Haley, Jasmine, Jamie, Sammie, Allen, Abby, and Benny, what about all them? Would you like me to continue listing the names?"

"Guys, I know that it's tough, but they have to come a day late as well. Please just eat your meal like we have guests."

"No mommy," Stacey said.

That immediately got Lily's attention. None of her kids called her Mom or Mommy ever since their father, Will, left five years ago.

"Why not Stacey," Amy asked.

"Because, I want to wait to eat the turkey when Valerie comes," Stacey answered. (Valerie is one of their many cousins.)

Lily sighed; _Why not just tell them this is dinner? Why did she have to say that it was thanksgiving dinner for the _Family_? That was what was throwing them off. They wanted the whole family here…_ "Alright, this isn't our turkey dinner. We will have it tomorrow with other family members…"

"What about dad?" Luke shot at her.

"He won't be back this year, honey," Lily said quietly.

They entire table went silent. They all knew that they were starting to get into rough territory with Lily. She wanted them to have the best, and be the best. She was always looking out for them. Unfortunately, Will was their Dad, and while Lily was responsible and always looking out for them, Will would make them laugh and allow them to do things that were crazy.

Will was the type of dad that anyone would die for, and any women would die to have as a husband. What all the kids never realized, was that Lily was the same way, when she was in a good mood, and ready for fun.

They all stopped annoying Lily. They knew that it was as hard or harder for her then any of the other kids. Unfortunately, she is the only one they have to blame.

For the rest of the meal they were all silent. Even baby Kevin knew that it was time to stop being a kid and pretend that he enjoyed eating in peace.

"Lily, why did Will go into the war, if he knew that everyone would miss him so badly?" April asked, while cleaning the dishes.

Kevin and Stacey sat on the ground playing with the soap and shooting bubbles into the air. Lily stared at them, choosing her words. _April is only 11. I can only tell her so much._ But how much was enough to get the point across, without saying that he was drafted? You can't tell a little kid that their country was in the middle of a huge war, which might be the next big world war. "Your dad wanted to… help everyone sweetie. His boss thought that he would be the… um… best man for the job, so he was… he was chosen, to be in the war."

"Oh. Is your boss going to pick you to go in the war Lily?" She asked.

Lily smiled down at her. She was sincere, and totally clueless to what was actually going on. "No honey. He doesn't think that I will be good at all," she answered.

"Alright," she said, skipping away.

--

"Okay, Eric. Seeing as you are the oldest, you tell us what is going on here. We all know that Lily is hiding something from us, and I think that if she was going to tell any of is, it would be you." Laura said.

"Right, Lily would tell me everything," he said sarcastically. "Why not ask Luke? He's only a year younger then me?"

"Well, not to sound depressing or anything, but I think that he's like… dead or something," Laura said, ignoring what Eric had just said.

"Shut up Laura," Eric said dangerously.

"What? Tell me you haven't considered it, in the five years that have passed, and he hasn't come home?" She asked.

"You're only 14, you wouldn't understand. If he was dead, then I think that Lily would be a lot sadder, because we all know how much they loved each other," he said, gesturing to everybody.

"Yeah, well you're only 18, so you wouldn't know what it's like to be a parent, and have to be strong for your kids."

"Well I'm the oldest, as you have already pointed out, so I have to be 'strong' for all you kids."

"We aren't that young Eric," Amy said.

"You're younger then me. You're only what, 12?" he asked.

"Very funny Eric, I'm 15. I know more about how a parent should act around their children then you will ever know in your life time, so shut up. Kevin and Stacey are here and they can pick up what you are saying you know," she scolded, looking between both Eric and Laura.

"Listen Amy, I don't want to sound harsh or anything, but _I want to know if my dad is still alive_," Laura said staring at Amy hard.

"I don't care what you want to know, I just want to make sure that our brothers and sisters don't get the wrong idea. The only way we can be happy about this, is hoping that he is still alive. If you can wake up everyday and say maybe today, you will be happy. That is how Lily is dealing with it, and that is how we should too," Amy said, finishing her speech.

"Alright… I'm going downstairs, see you guys later," Eric said, yawning.

"Whatever… If you find out anything, it is your duty to make sure that we know… alright?" Laura asked.

"Whatever," Eric answered.

"Please God help all my children, and let them be able to live through this. Please God help me, and keep me strong for my kids, even if they don't care about anything that has to do with me. I feel like it's my fault, and I need your help… Please let William still be alive, Please don't let him die on me, God. I don't know what I would do… Please Lord Please help me. By the name of the father, son and the holy spirit, Amen," Lily whispered.

She was kneeling next to the couch in the living room, crying. Eric didn't know what to do. He had never, ever, seen his mom like this, and he didn't know what to do. He may have been 18, but he knew Lily, and this was very unlike her. She would always push through things, made all of them optimistic, and had them all thinking that she barely even cared.

"Mom," Eric said softly.

She turned around quickly, and jumped slightly. She breathed deeply, and said, "You scared me."

She turned around and quickly started wiping her eyes.

"Mom, what's going on? Since when do you cry?" he asked.

"Sweetie, if you saw me every night, you might not even know it was me," she said smiling.

She cried every night, and yet she still had all that optimism in her. She might just be the best mom ever.

"Can you tell me what's really happening? I have to know, I'm not a kid anymore mom. I'm 18."

She sighed, then, as if someone had switched a light off, her face went really pale, and she looked scared; almost shocked.

"Oh my gosh, you're eighteen. No. No. NO. They will not take you away from me too. Will is gone; I will not let them have you. No," she said murmuring to herself.

"Mom, chill out. What are you talking about 'I won't let them have you'?"

"Obviously you know that there is a war going on. When you have a big war like this, and it is getting big… you know about the world wars?"

"Yeah…"

"Well we are starting to think that this is going to be the next world war… World War III.

"When there is a war that is that big, people start to get, what is called, Drafted.

"When someone turns 18, they have to go and register, by taking a test, and signing a form, saying that they will go into war, and help their country, if necessary. Anyone and Everyone had to sign the paper, or they go to jail. It still happens to this day.

"Your father was drafted to go into the war, because of his perfect health, and his knack of being able to do anything he wanted to do, and do it right. He was drafted, which means he stays in as long as it is necessary, because he didn't volunteer.

"Your father is an amazing man, and I really want him back… he can't just keep leaving on me… for jobs, for work… now for war.

"When I said they can't take you too, I was talking about being drafted. I won't let you be drafted, if it is the last thing I ever do," Lily finished.

She stood there, her hands over her face, crying. Eric slowly walked over to her, and hugged her. He was about a foot taller then her, so she leaned against his chest.

"I'm so sorry mom. I didn't know—I thought that—I tried to make them understand but—I was telling them wrong stuff—and…"

"Shh… I know. It's okay, I definitely don't blame any of you, and I would hate my mother too…"

"We don't hate you mom," Eric said.

She pulled back a little and smiled, "It's alright, I'm fine with it… I know where you guys are coming from."

"Mom—" Eric started.

"I almost forgot, it is your duty to keep your brothers and sisters safe. It is your duty to tell them only so much. You cannot tell them everything, because they won't understand, and I'm not ready to have the whole family know… that would just make it real… not even Amy or Laura, Eric. You can tell them that he is still alive, but that's it," she said, staring at him hard.

"Alright," Eric said smiling. _"If you find out anything, it is your duty to make sure that we know… alright?"_ Laura had told him, now his mom was telling him his duty was to protect his brothers and sisters… jeez.

"Go on up to bed honey, it's really late."

"Are you going to be okay?" Eric asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Mrs. Parker," General Shepherd said.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Lily said scared.

"Your husband… he didn't make it… he isn't coming home…" he said.

"Mrs. I'm very sorry to hear about your loss. I've also got to bring your son down to the station to get him to sign his forms. He hasn't done that yet has he?"

"No. You aren't goin to take him from me though. He's all I have left after Will, please," she said pleading.

"Thank you Mrs. Sir, if you will come right this way please…" the General asked.

"I'm not letting them send you to war Eric, I promise I will do everything," she said.

He had a stony look on his face. Mom… Dad… he's… Dad, he's…"

"Yes…" she said her head in her hands.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. When I get back, everything will be back to normal, okay?" he asked.

He looked as if he was beyond tears. His face was blank with confusion, and shock. He didn't say anything else; he just walked away with the General, to go down to the station.

--

All of them stood there, on the side of Main Street, as the soldiers came out of their planes, looking for their wives and families.

Lily and her children stood, waiting for Eric to come off the plane.

He was one of the first to come off, and he ran over to them. Lily wrapped her arms tight around her son's neck, thanking God that he was alright. "They told me that they took you after they had already taken you, I'm so sorry sweetie," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's alright mom," he said, as he stepped around her hugging all of his brothers and sisters.

"When are we going to go home mommy?" April asked.

"Since we are walking sweetie, we are going to sit here and catch up with Eric. Once everyone has gone, then we will go okay?"

They sat there for three hours, catching up with Eric. They told him a whole bunch of stories from home, and all of them told Eric about school, and how much they hated it.

The last person had gotten off the plane, and she looked down at her kids, and then did a double take. Getting off the plane was her husband. Will was walking off the plane towards her.

She was in shock, and the first thing that she thought was that she should have worn something else, something that was more adequate for this type of reunion. Her faded jeans and white button up shirt was not—what she would consider—adequate.

She started crying and ran over to him, all of the kids turned to see who she was running to. "Luke… Eric… is that dad?" Laura asked.

She got up to run over to him, but Eric and Luke held them all back. "Let them catch up first… we will have all the time in the world to talk to him later," Eric said.

--

"I don't understand, Will," Lily said, "the General told us you were dead, and that… and that they were going to take Eric… but why would they do that, if they knew you were still alive?"

"They found me right before everyone left, and took me home, I didn't realize that they had already told you I was dead, and the people on the plane had no idea either, so I figured you knew," he said smiling.

"I was worried out of my mind," she said attempting to scold him, while tears still tracked down her cheeks.

He took her face in her hands, and wiped away her tears. He held her against him, and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh, everything is going to be fine," he whispered.

"Are you sure?" she asked, pulling away to look up at him.

"Yes, I'm positive," he said.

He leaned down and kissed her. It was a movie ending, heart stopping, and beautiful, perfect kiss.

**Author's Note:  
So this was based off a true story--not my family--but a true story. I realize that this doesn't have anything to do with Sarah Dessen's books, but when i was reading The Truth About Forever, it reminded me of this. Not all of it is real, obviously i had to make up the part about the end, and she doesn't have this many kids either. The facts are: her husband went to war and so did her son.**

**_In our lives we have some trouble, but when you worry you make it double, don't worry, be happy_ -Bobby McFerrin (I may have spelt that wrong...)**


End file.
